Make Me Believe
by half-breedMiralian
Summary: Time wore on. He lost faith. And the Irken found himself pressed to find a way to make the dirt-child believe in him again.


**Make Me Believe**

"_It's not real, Dib. You need to stop."_

"_This isn't healthy for you. Sometimes you just need to let go."_

"_Enough. This has gone on long enough, son."_

He was so tired of listening to people tell him that Zim wasn't an alien. That there was no Armada. That the study of the paranormal was ridiculous.

He was tired of hearing it.

And sadly, he was starting to believe what they said.

* * *

><p>Zim didn't like these changes that he began to see in the Dib-thing. Not at all. It was as though he was losing his spark, his passion, his <em>will<em> to fight.

It started with the silence that fell upon the boy; slowly, their bickering trickled down to almost nothing, to the point where they didn't even speak to each other during the day.

Following the silence, Zim saw that the more people discouraged Dib from pursuing him, the more the passionate fire in his golden eyes was doused. The paranormal had lost its luster in the young Membrane's eyes; Zim definitely didn't appreciate that.

And finally, it escalated to the point where Dib would go out of his way to avoid the alien. If Zim would stand behind him in the cafeteria line, the human would awkwardly inch out of the way and go to the far back of the line. If Zim tried to sit across from him during arts and crafts, Dib would stand abruptly and move to the opposite side of the room. In fact, if Zim even tried to stare at him during class, the human would ask the teacher if he could go to the bathroom.

Zim had his pride, of course, and wouldn't admit that such measures bothered him. But he would not hesitate one bit to admit that he _missed_ the human immensely. That creature was the only reason he stayed on this wretched ball of dirt. He had figured out long ago that his Tallest had abandoned him. But he realized that as long as he had a purpose to stay on this planet, he didn't care. And his purpose was making Dib's life miserable. Or something to that degree.

He knew he held a place in the human's heart. He was past the point of caring whether that place was spurred by hate, fear, or even love. Love. Yes, he loved making the human squirm. And he loved fighting him. The emotion had once appeared disgusting to him, and it still did in a way; but the way his ruby eyes viewed it, he loved the Dib-thing. All of him. All of the bruises he gave to Zim's body, the plans foiled, the hateful words that flew from pale lips, the touches shared through battle.

He needed it all.

Therefore, seeing that he was slowly fading from Dib's mind frustrated him to no end.

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since Dib had seen Zim without his disguise. That was because he hadn't visited Zim's house in over a month, or tried to take any incriminating photos when his guard was down.<p>

_Disguise?_ He snorted as he drank his milk. _That's right. There is no disguise. Zim is a freaky foreign kid. With green skin._

_"Remember, Dib. Your mind makes you see things. You shouldn't indulge in these things. It only encourages your imagination."_

"That's right," he murmured softly. "He's not an alien. Just a stupid kid." His eyes slid closed and he leaned his head on his hand. His father was right. This obsession needed to stop.

"Dib-thing!"

He stiffened. This wasn't good. Ever since he'd stopped following Zim, he couldn't bring himself to face him. It had seemed like a taboo task at the time. And now the ali—_No,_ Dib snapped to himself. _Boy. Stupid, obnoxious human boy._ Now the _boy_ decided to break their unspoken vow of silence and confront him outright. Stiffly, he turned to face the green-skinned one. "What do you want?"

A yelp escaped his lips as he was hauled up by his collar and dragged across the cafeteria. He struggled against the other's strong grip. "Zim! Stop it, you crazy bastard! Let go!" His screams fell on deaf ears. No kids tried to stop them. No teachers even cared. They passed by Ms. Bitters, who hissed at them but made no move to intervene.

And so Zim, the boy who was _not_ an alien, proceeded to drag Dib all the way to his base. Gir was waiting for them at the door and welcomed them enthusiastically, but Zim ignored him and forced Dib into the elevator. As they descended down into the lab, Dib broke free of the clawed grasp and backed away.

"Stop it," he breathed. "Just stop pretending." False violet eyes (_No!_ he corrected sharply. _Those are his real eyes!_) narrowed in his direction and he pressed his back to the glass wall, shivering as the cold seeped in through his shirt. "Please."

"Why do you plead?" the green boy spat. "Zim is not playing around like the other filthy dirt-creatures. And you should stop listening to them. You're being stupid."

Dib's fists clenched and bile rose in the back of his throat. "_You're_ being stupid, Zim!" he snapped bitterly. "You're not really an alien, dammit!"

"I am, idiotic worm! I am an Irken!"

"_No!_ You're just a kid who took his sci-fi obsession too far!" Golden eyes dropped to the floor and he murmured, "And so did I. But at least I have enough brains to stop before it's too late!"

"Look around you, stink-beast!" Zim cried. "This technology is far more superior to yours! It can _only_ be alien machinery! There is no other explanation."

Dib snorted. "Not even. So you can create stuff that surpasses ours. Congratulations! You're a freaking _prodigy_ then! But still a human."

"Damn it, Dib! Listen to me, not them!"

The pale boy blinked. Since when had Zim left an insulting suffix off of his name? Then his face shifted into a glare and he steeled his resolve. "Forget it, Zim. It's over. I'm…I'm sorry I don't want to play this game anymore with you."

"It's not a game. It's reality." Such a calm statement.

He was trembling now, out of frustration. "Then prove it." _Please._ It was a silent plead; the prayer he had spoken when everyone first began to tell him to doubt Zim resurfaced. _Please, show me!_ "Make me believe again."

Again. He wanted to believe _again._

Zim was silent, eyes wide with shock, and Dib's hope drained away again. Of course there was no way to prove it.

* * *

><p><em>Proof?<em> Zim's mind reeled. _Of course!_ He remembered. Dib was always trying to show his human companions that Zim was a true alien (though he had never succeeded, and never would either). If Zim gave him proof…

When the elevator stopped in his lab, he practically tossed the boy out of it and ripped off the poorly made disguise he wore. "Proof!" he crowed triumphantly as the human looked up, rubbing his head. "Gaze upon me, Dib-beast! I am Irken!"

But his antenna drooped when the golden eyes dulled even further upon seeing his form. There was a silence, and then the boy sighed. "Nice costume, but…I'm going home, Zim."

And the Invader could see the sorrow in his eyes. He truly didn't have any more faith. Not in what he saw. Not in the stars which hid galaxies and worlds of creatures. Not in the paranormal. Not in Zim.

He was going to lose the only person who gave a damn about his existence on this wretched ball of dirt, and…

…And it scared him.

* * *

><p>He should have started running when he saw the frantic look take over Zim's eyes. Only when fury in the gaze followed did he have half a mind to stand up and back away, but it was too late at that point.<p>

Zim tripped him and slammed him to the floor. The air left his lungs and he struggled to breathe as the weight of the other settled on his chest. When he tried to raise his head, gloved hands gripped his black hair and forced his head to settle back on the cool floor. He found himself staring up at ruby eyes.

They were alight with desperation.

"Zim will not let you leave him," the other breathed angrily, and he dipped his head and kissed him forcefully.

Every nerve in Dib's body became alight with fire, and he screamed furiously into Zim's mouth.

_Nononono!_

It was _not_ supposed to be like this.

When Zim forced his tongue into his mouth, he contemplated biting down, but the claws which suddenly found their way to his neck made him think twice. Tears sprang into his eyes; he was being violated, wasn't he?

So why was he kissing back?

He pressed against Zim, moaned loudly, tried to feel _more._ Zim pulled back and breathed heavily, eyes closed, and pressed his mouth to the crook of Dib's neck. And Dib could hear him murmuring, "Believe Zim. Believe me, damn it! Isn't this enough proof?"

Proof?

Dib yelled and managed to punch the boy in the gut; he threw the winded alien off of him and backed away, wiping his lips, trying to force disgust in the wild, angry glare he sported.

"_Proof?_" he cried. "You call that proof? What the _hell_ was that? It proves nothing. If anything, I'm even more certain that you're human now."

Ragged gasps came from the pink-clad figure by the control panel. "…_No_…no, I am Irken. I…need you to believe. I love…you."

His heart clenched, but Dib forcefully blocked out the words and pressed on. "Didn't you once tell me that Irkens couldn't love?"

"That's because…" Zim gasped, "we've never found…a need to…love. A…desire. But now—"

Dib shook his head. "Stop. Give up. You're a crazy human, made of flesh and blood like me."

The tired body seemed to stiffen at this statement, and Zim looked up.

"…Blood?" he repeated quietly. His eyes seemed to glaze over and he crawled over to a table, reaching up and fumbling on its surface. When his hand came back down, Dib saw the scalpel that gleamed. He tried to scoot backwards, but his back hit the control panel. Zim was upon him in a second.

Was he going to kill him? Zim pulled off the glove of his other hand. The knife raised shakily; Dib couldn't bear to close his eyes. But the blade was suddenly drawn swiftly across a green wrist.

And Dib watched in utter horror as _purple_ blood flowed from the deep wound. His mouth could barely manage words. "You…you're…"

A tired smile found its way onto the _alien's_ face. "Finally," he croaked. "It took you long enough." Dib saw that his eyes were still glazed over; that scared him. "But it is still not enough proof to make you believe that the Almighty Zim is a proud Irken Invader."

Dib found the scalpel handle being pressed into his hand. Golden eyes widened. "_Zim…_"

"My squeedily-spooch should be enough," the Irken murmured more to himself. "Yes, then you will see." He placed a claw on his chest. "Cut, Dib-thing," he commanded tiredly. "It will be enough…proof. It will make…you…believe."

The human watched the ruby eyes slide closed. He only then realized that the blood of the Invader was pooling around their knees. His tongue felt dry as he caught Zim from slumping to the floor. "Hey," he whispered desperately. "Stop it. Open your eyes. Zim? Zim!"

This wasn't happening. There was no way the alien would go so far to make him believe. But…he had claimed that he…

"Computer!" Dib cried. "Zim's Computer! Answer me!" There was no response, so he let Zim go and attacked the control panel.

_Quit messing around, Zim! _he thought desperately as he looked for a healing chamber in the blue prints of the base. _You made me believe again. So make me believe that you're going to wake up! Just one more time._

* * *

><p>Warmth. He was floating in warmth.<p>

He opened his eyes and looked around, eyeing the soft green liquid he was suspended in. Then he glanced at his wrist. The incision he had made was healed. He leaned forward until he could see his lab through the glass.

A muffled voice. "_Zim?_"

He looked down. The human. That's right. He smiled smugly. He had made the human believe again. This could go back to normal now, couldn't they?

Dib spoke again, trying to gain his attention. "Zim. Hey! Look at me."

Zim wasn't even aware that his eyes had drifted closed again. He forced them open and scowled at the human. What did the dirt-child want now?

"I'm sorry."

He blinked. Why would he apologize?

"For doubting you." Ah. "For making you do that to yourself." Dib approached the containment unit and pressed his fingers to the glass. Zim mimicked him, his own three-clawed hand matching the human's. Dib looked surprised, then embarrassed. "Should I let you out?" Zim nodded, and the boy proceeded to drain the tank.

The glass door opened, and the recovered Irken stepped out, eyes locked on the Dib-beast. "You…love me?" Dib inquired.

The direct question made him flinch, but he nodded. "Zim assumes that is the term for the feeling," he hissed lowly. "I do not wish for me to drift from your mind. It is obvious that Zim's place is once again secure in your human organs, mostly your heart, no?" He scowled. "But if you ever listen to those filthy earthanoids again, I will destroy them. And if you lose faith in the existence and might of Zim and the Irken Empire, I will proceed to cut out my squeedily-spooch as proof of what I am."

Dib was silent. Zim stepped forward and gripped his collar. "And if you ever lose faith in this feeling which plagues my innards, I will be forced to do this to you."

And Zim pressed his mouth against the soft, pale lips, which readily accepted him. Zim had noticed the first time he kissed Dib that the human's saliva burned, but only slightly. It was a nice burn, actually. In fact, not even a burn but more of a tingle.

He actually chuckled and pulled back, licking his lips. "Do you doubt Zim's amazing _luuurv_ powers, dirt-child?"

Dib had the gall to nod. "I do, actually. I think I'll need more proof."

Zim scowled briefly. Now he knew the human was mocking him.

Dib just smiled. "C'mon, Zim," he urged. "Make me believe."

The scowl disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. "Zim takes no orders from you. But I suppose that since you don't have enough proof, I will make the exception today."

As he kissed the human—_his_ human—he breathed against the alabaster lips, "I'll make you _believe._"


End file.
